english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Kelamis
Peter Kelamis (born 1967) is an Australian-born Canadian actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Dad (2012) - Alarm Voice (ep4), Computer (ep9), Director (ep11), H.Q. Voice, Prince Eyeball (ep4), Shortcut *Action Man (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Baby Looney Tunes (2004) - Additional Voices *Beat Bugs (2016) - Cockroach, Dr Robot, Glowies (ep17), Melvin, Uncle Wilbur *Being Ian (2005-2008) - Announcer (ep4), Bound and Gagged Man (ep41), Bystander (ep49), Clerk (ep33), Conductor (ep3), Conductor (ep13), Cool Guy Announcer (ep4), Cuppie (ep22), Customer (ep39), Customer#6 (ep37), Fan#4 (ep4), Ivan (ep13), Kid in Mall (ep30), Kirk Cleftchin (ep19), Kyle's Friend (ep45), Lubomir Wormchuck (ep32), Mall Guard#2 (ep30), Mr. Greeble, Negative Team Leader (ep13), Newsboy (ep45), Pop Delivery Man (ep13), Punchy (ep46), Slacker Kid#2 (ep33), Slug (ep48), Stan (ep33), Student (ep31), Student#2 (ep35), Student#2 (ep36), Teenager (ep33), Todd (ep19), Umpy (ep39), Worker (ep34), Additional Voices *Chuck's Choice (2017) - Additional Voices *Corner Gas: Animated (2018) - Announcer (ep11), Brandon (ep6), Cuban Man (ep11), Doctor (ep8), Farmer Lawson (ep3), Long-Arm Charlie (ep8), Shakespeare (ep1), Strung Up Body (ep1), Worker Bee (ep3) *Dr. Dimensionpants (2015) - Alien Referee (ep16), Motho (ep16) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999-2008) - Rolf *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998) - Aged Astronaut #1 (ep1), Doc James Rectangle *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2001) - Additional Voices *George of the Jungle (2007) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) - Tail Terrier *League of Super Evil (2009-2010) - Force Fighter Magenta, Miss Johnson (ep1), Mr. Lee (ep3), Mysterio Villaino (ep2), Robot (ep4) *Madeline (2000) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2013) - Primo (ep28), Teammate (ep28), Technician 1 (ep28) *The Cramp Twins (2002-2003) - Boy 1 (ep16), Clerk John (ep20), Contractor (ep23), Haz Chem Guide (ep16), Manager (ep23) *The Dragon Prince (2019) - Villads *The Hollow (2018) - Additional Voices *What About Mimi? (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) - Farmer, Spencer *Barbie: The Princess & the Popstar (2012) - Seymour Crider *Barbie & Her Sisters in a Pony Tale (2013) - Monsieur Philippe *Barbie and the Secret Door (2014) - Sniff *Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) - Otto, Skinny Swordsman *Barbie in Rock 'n Royals (2015) - Eddie *Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses (2006) - Brutus, Sentry#4 *Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) - Pimm *Bratz Babyz: Save Christmas! (2008) - Dad, Max *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: The Giving Festival (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: To the Rescue (2010) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Polly *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - Polly *Lion of Oz (2000) - Tog *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) - Serge *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys (2001) - Elf Foreman 'TV Specials' *Bob's Broken Sleigh (2015) - Puffin Minion 1 *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) - Rolf *Santa Mouse and the Ratdeer (2000) - Bugsy, Eater Squirrel Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z The Movie: The Tree of Might (1998) - Additional Voices *Key: The Metal Idol: Exit (2000) - Shuichi Tataki *Key: The Metal Idol: System (2000) - Shuichi Tataki 'OVA - Dubbing' *Key: The Metal Idol (2000) - Shuichi Tataki (eps10-13) Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Movies' *Can of Worms (1999) - Inter-Gallactic Cop Video Games 'Video Games' *CSI: Miami (2004) - Ron Preston *Disney Infinity (2013) - Randall Boggs *Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures (2005) - Rolf *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Reaper Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors